f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HawkAussie/Archive 1
First Edit Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Formula One Season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MTracey1 (Talk) 07:24, 19 November 2012 Force India Article There are still a couple of articles on this wiki which are relics of the time before myself and Gyarados Magnus started here, when the Wiki was abandoned. One of these is the Force India page, which really needs updating. I'll put it on my high priorities list to rewrite as soon as I have time. If you have the chance, you're more than welcome to work on it yourself. There are a few other article sthat need the same kind of attention, namely a few of the older McLaren car articles, but I think the Force India one takes priority as it is currently relevant. Unfortunately, there is no specific template to follow for a Constructor article (yet) but you can't go too far wrong following the Red Bull article as a template. If you find any other articles in need of such a revamp, let me know, or add them to this list. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) About calendars on date articles Please put the calendars on the date articles in tags if you do put them on the articles. It is so that the calendar does not appear on the main page. Otherwise, they are a good addition to the articles. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Raymond Sommer Hi Matt Thanks for your addition of the stats on the Raymond Sommer page. I think I've finished tweaking it now and it looks fab. Would you be able to do the same on Eugene Martin if you get the chance? GilesGiles Knight (talk) 00:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Calendars (continued) If it helps, you can use Template:Calendar/month to add the month calendar to a page: is rendered as shown on the right --> . Also, if you want a full calendar, use . MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Season I have started a discussion page for a Season page infobox at Template talk:Infobox season to discuss whether or not it should exist, and what content and styles it should follow. If you have any suggestions to add, please add them there. I'll make a start on the coding in a week or so if it is approved. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Flag issues I think it is best to wait to see if the problem fixes itself, I did have issues with the Turkish flag myself. When the French flag stopped working for me, I tried to reupload it (twice), but nothing happened. I think the servers are not doing too well at the moment, I've had login issues (now I tick "Keep me logged in") and also some pages seem to never fully load according to the browser, despite the page looking like it fully loads. Hopefully Wikia sorts itself out soon. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:29, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :For some stupid reason, I use Internet Explorer 10. That may be the problem. I'll wait to see what happens with it in the future. Most issues get ironed out eventually. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Career Results/Points It is a technical issue regarding the template, and not the articles (but that is where the issues show up). Marc created the templates and would be able to formulate a solution to it, since having created the whole family of templates he would understand how they are interlinked best (hence why I went to him about it) and whether adding the en dashes to Template:Career Results/Points would cause any issues. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: History of the wiki Thanks. I got bored. So I did the research and found some nice stuff! Changing the subject, I'm thinking of making you an admin. Are you okay with this (I'll check with MTracey (and inform the somewhat inactive Randomg))? —Gyaro Maguus— 15:43, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :You are now an admin. Enjoy! —Gyaro Maguus— 00:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wikipedia I sort-of knew that (you have appeared on my watchlist), since a "Matt" with six somewhat random numbers who appears to come from Tasmania and is interested in Tennis and Motorsport kinda had to be you (I have some pretty good investigative and research skills – I've managed to find many of my ancestors (including a few great-great-great-great-grandparents) without signing up to anything, without spending any money and by doing everything on my laptop; this research tells me that so far I am English and Irish). FYI, Marc is MTracey1 on WP, and as far as I am aware, neither RandomG nor Giles have accounts. On WP, I solved the dispute on test drivers. Please note that some of the things I advocate on Wikipedia do not apply here – I want the test drivers in articles, but I formulated a workable solution to break the deadlock. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is not necessary for them to edit on Wikipedia... We need them to spend what time they have here... Also both would probably get told off for uploading copyrighted images... or find the bad side of Falcadore (it isn't too difficult) by adding stuff he doesn't want... I avoid those sorts of things normally. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Cyprus flag Will do. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I did it in reverse order to how I would normally do it for convenience (if that makes any sense...). —Gyaro Maguus— 00:02, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Well then... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a great day. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :In completing the date article (hint: use the templates and ), I feel the most notable person who shares your birthday (outside of F1, of course) is Selena Gomez (who I quite like (initially for the music!) and recently released a club-worthy song, for which the video can be considered eye candy). (You are allowed to completely ignore this message) —Gyaro Maguus— 00:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Matt. I have to disagree on that definition of notable though. Selena Gomez is far from notable! On the other hand, however, Don Henley is 66 today! Now that's a music legend. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:47, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :The most notable thing to share your birthday is motor racing itself actually, as the Paris–Rouen took place on 22 July 1894. That is better than both Gomez or Henley! —Gyaro Maguus— 19:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Motor racing actually started on April 28th 1887 in Bois-de-Boulogne, nr Paris. However, since only one driver turned up, I wouldn't really consider it a race. The first competitive race was July 22nd 1894 from Paris to Rouen and was entered by at least 8 gravity-powered cars! (although none actually finished) MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:11, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Reply I got a little sidetracked from the original "Happy Birthday" by talk of things that shared your birthday. Apologies MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 22:58, July 23, 2013 (UTC) TeamSpeak Hey fellas, Just wanted you all to know that I am going to purchase a TeamSpeak 3 server over the next couple of days, whilst I am primarily using it for gaming with a few of my mates, I would like to invite you all to join the server if you wish. For those of you that don't know, TS3 is a voice communication system that allows people to interact with eachother over the program. It is available for download here, http://www.teamspeak.com/. Whilst I'm aware that we all live in different timezones, with Gyarados and MTracey living in the UK and myself and Matt living in Australia ( albeit different time zones ). I was curious if you were interested in potentially having a meeting over TS on the possible direction of this wiki and the future plans we have for it, as well as prioritising important articles that need to be updated. Will probably be much more efficient in getting ideas and queries across if we are communicating in the real-time rather leaving messages on eachother's walls. If you guys agree to this, hopefully we can compromise to find a reasonable time where all four of us are available and hopefully have a weekly or bi-weekly meeting. So what do you guys reckon? PS. Will give out server details once I have purchased the server. Randomg (talk) 08:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Starting GP in advance / 2014 season I assume you mean the creating of each Grand Prix article? If so, the current system works fine in my opinion. If not, I don't know exactly what you mean... As for the 2014 calendar, it will never be perfect, we have to deal with it as it is... —Gyaro Maguus— 12:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it would help I were to reason why I think the current system works fine. There is very little information about each event before the event actually takes place. Most of the information is in the milestones (it really should be something else, like the background section), which I find it difficult to accurately place if the race is some distance away. However, if you wish to create the remaining 2013 GP articles, you may, just as long as you write an intro for them. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) GP templates It is actually my template (I just spelt its name wrong, Marc corrected it). I felt that currently on the articles there is no definite link to previous Grands Prix from that country/event. While I have this in preparation in my sandbox (and I have a plan to split it into 1950–65 (50s), 1955–1975 (60s), 1965–1985 (70s), 1975–1995 (80s), 1985–2005 (90s), 1995–2015 (00s) and 2005–2025 (10s) (well, that final one would currently be either 2005–2013 or 2005–2014)), I wanted something more specific to each Grand Prix. If you have any ideas that can improve it, do so (don't add the non-championship races that are listed on the Singapore GP article on WP, since we are not going to cover Formula Libre). It also, in a way, makes sense to have templates like this, since we have some driver templates and many constructor templates. If you do feel they are completely unnecessary and useless, tell me, reason it well, and I'll delete it and stop. Otherwise, excuse the joke I've put into my in my signature: —GP templates are coming— 11:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Please note I am using my sense of humour and not having a dig at your signature, which is perfectly fine. :As I said, I wanted something specific to each Grand Prix – that links together the circuit, the GPs, and other stuff. Maybe I should add race winners, make it more comprehensive, because, right now, it really doesn't show much data. I feel the potential is there for it to be useful, it just needs to be developed. :Anyway, wait until Marc gives his view on it. We'll see what he has to say. I'll admit, it sort of was spur-of-the-moment stuff, but as I said once we add more things added to it I think it'll work. Hopefully RandomG can chip in as well, this ought be discussed properly. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The next FA My Featured Article schedule requires a new FA starting from October. I've nominated the 2013 Jerez Test article for it since the 2013 Australian Grand Prix article is not yet ready. Can I have your approval of the 2013 Jerez Test so I can go ahead and get it ready for featuring? —Gyaro Maguus— 23:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Korean GP Yes, yes I did... I have to admit there were some unusual moments, such as the fire car... —Gyaro Maguus— 07:50, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :That storm was not close enough... we need a rainy race. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Adding tests to the date articles I'm not too sure. Tests have been performed constantly since – and before – the sport's inception. As can be see on , there are A LOT. Some tests, such as those that took place pre-season in the late 80s and the early 90s in Brazil lasted about ten days – and after the race, it was off to another long test session prior to the next race. This is not to forget that no database exists that documents every (or enough) tests. It is a good idea in theory, but I don't think it is workable in practice. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) F1/GP2 Wikis While the merger is possible (copying the templates over would work), I'm not sure GP2 articles belong on the F1 Wiki (hence why I started the GP2 Wiki in the first place). If you want to put GP3/GP2 info onto driver articles, you can use template to send links over to the GP2 wiki. I will get that wiki back up to date soon (and start a GP3 Wiki at gp3series.wikia.com) but I'm extremely busy with uni at the moment. Perhaps links to those articles under the heading "Support races" could also be included in the relevant GP articles. At least that would send some traffic over there. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 05:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Marc. I have always intended this to be just an F1 Wiki – there will be articles on things like GP2, and on some of the drivers, but I feel all articles over here need a direct link to something F1-related. So someone could drive in GP2 for five years, but they won't be able to receive an article here unless they are a test driver (of some sort) or participate in an F1 test. However, as F1 and GP2 are well linked, I think support race links are good. Maybe in a table in the "Background" section. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:46, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Statboxes In case you find it helpful, there's an updated stat-sheet for each driver in my public Skydrive folder: here. Feel free to use it if you want to update the statboxes. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your help with that. I just wanted to let you know about the stat spreadsheets as I have just finished them.